


Raising Her Spirits

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [44]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: LaFontaine heads to the library to seek comfort in the familiar, but finds someone new instead.Prompt: Hogwarts AU. Pairing: LaFontaine/J.P. Armitage





	Raising Her Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the marvelous imaginary_golux.

LaFontaine walked into the Hogwarts library, dry-eyed but distracted. “Excuse me, miss, but are you feeling well?” The young Ravenclaw blinked up at the apparition. “I don’t mean to intrude, but over the decades, one sees much and is able to do so little.”

“You must be JP Armitage, the library ghost,” LaFontaine deduced. Their eyes crinkle with curiosity. “How exactly did that happen?”

“The details are...fuzzy...but suffice it to say that while my physical form passed on, the rest of me was...creatively misfiled.” LaFontaine giggled in spite of themself and settled into the comforting leather of a library armchair. “And what of you, my friend? What brings you here?”

LaFontaine looked to confirm that there wasn’t anyone around. “I got into a fight with my best friend. It was just fine to be ‘don’t call me Susan’ back when we were fourth-years. But now that she’s a prefect, she’s all ‘why can’t you be a proper witch, LaFontaine?’”

“You are...not a witch?” JP cocked his head to one side in confusion.

LaFontaine inhaled deeply, readying themself to recite a litany only ever shared with a mirror. “Genderqueer, biromantic, demisexual, female-bodied. But definitely not a proper girl.”

“Ah. My apologies. I know in my time, the wizarding world was not tolerant with respect to such issues. I take it the lapse of a century has not improved matters overmuch?” LaFontaine shook their head. “Mm. Well, you are certainly welcome to come visit whenever you like.”

“Thanks,” LaFontaine replied. “This is maybe a little abrupt, but I’m suddenly in need of a date for the Yule Ball.”

“I believe Ms. Hollis is taken but…” JP’s translucent cheeks pinked. “Did...did you mean me?” LaFontaine nodded. “There is the small matter of me not having a body.”

“I think that might actually be a solvable problem,” LaFontaine said, beaming. “Anyway, it isn’t something that bothers me..”

“Oh. Well. In that case, I humbly accept your invitation,” JP replied, hiding the blush to his collar with a deep, sweeping bow, pressing ghostly lips to LaFontaine’s fingers. LaFontaine grinned at the cool sensation. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In rough order of confidence:
> 
> LaFontaine: Ravenclaw
> 
> Danny: Gryffindor
> 
> Theo: Slytherin
> 
> Kirsch: Hufflepuff
> 
> Mel: Slytherin
> 
> JP: Ravenclaw
> 
> Laura: Gryffindor
> 
> Carmilla: Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Slytherin? No idea.


End file.
